Landing in Baraddur
by Caunedhiel
Summary: DISCONTINUED - i'm just not feeling it with this stroy, and i dont know when i will start writing for it again but its best not to get your hopes up for it. sorry if you were enjoying it !
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: i own nothing of the great Tolkiens works, exept my own character Kimberley.

* * *

_Damn i only have a tenner. _I'm supposed to be going shopping with Megan and Naomi later, but i dont think i'll be able to get much, i thought whilst getting ready to go out. I really wanted to wear my skirt with the blue flowers on it, white vest top and grey cardigan, but it was way too cold, i really hate April... always cold and rainy, so i settled for my skinny jeans, yellow top and grey jacket. I'd just finished getting ready when an earspliting howling sounded from downstairs, it sent shivers down my spine. Racing down the stairs, skidding into the kitchen i was confronted by a silver-blue swirly entity. Beautiful... i was immediatly drawn to it, i wanted to touch it but i knew i shouldn't. My hand moved to touch it seemingly of its own accord, _stop...stop dont touch it_! Too late!

* * *

I think i must have fainted because the next thing i know i'm lying on my back on a nice soft bed _how did i get here?_ _Woah... i think theres an army of dwarves in my brain hammering away, that really hurts_. _Great i dont know where i am or even what time it is and to top it off i've got the biggest headache in the whole bloody world! _Thats one thing you've got to know about me i get headaches alot, i'm not the nicest person to be around when i've got one. Memories of the the last day flooded to me, the swirly object and the howling noise, i tried to think but the pounding in my head was too much.

"Ugh...damn headache" i groaned whilst sitting up on the bed. A small shuffle in the corner made me lift my head, there was a figure standing in the corner of the room. I was staring into the darkest pair of eyes that i think ive ever seen,ancient and untold power in the steely look the man gave me made me shiver.

"who are you?"i asked trying to keep my voice from shaking. _He's tall_ i thought _at least 6.5 if not more._

" I think i should ask you that... seen as though it was my halls **you** decided to drop in on" Said the man harshly, that unhinged me a bit. I just stared at him a little taken aback at his tone. "Well?" His eyes narrowing.

I swallowed "My names Kimberley and i have no idea how i got here. Werever here is?" I tilted my head abit trying to get a better look at the man, he was quite scary to be honest, intimidating.

" You are in Mordor-"

"WHAT" I cut him off, he's got to be joking. I know where Mordor is but it isnt real, it can't be. I'm quite a fan of the Lord of The Rings movies, books anall but its fiction... cant be real. I must have hit my head hard when i fell or maybe im dreaming, middle-earth does not exist.

* * *

He seemed amused by my reaction " I can asure you, you are in Mordor. Barad-dur to be precise" My jaw dropped at this point. " Now you are going to tell me how exactly you got here"

" I told you, i dont know, who are you anyway" I thought i already told him that, oh yeah i get irrtitated quickly aswell. He stepped out of the corner closer to the bed. He was dressed in all black, reminding me of professor Snape, from Harry Potter. I snorted at the thought, earning me a glare. I froze, he was glaring daggers at me. I dont think anybody snorted in his presence in a long time, too busy quaking in thier boots to laugh i'd imagine.

"I am Sauron Lord of Mordor" He said looking at me._What!!! Bloody hell._ I dont think i could take anymore shocks today, first i end up in Middle-earth now im talking to Sauron for gods sake, bloody hell i think i'm hallucinating. I thought he was supposed to have not been able to take a form that was nice to look at after he was killed in Numenor because he looked quite nice right now with long black hair and pale skin, it seemed to have a faint glow to it, toned aswell, unless i'm in middle-earth before that happened. No i dont think Barad-dur was built then was it? I must have been staring at him for a while while i was thinking because he waved his hand in front of my face, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"What?" i said shaking my head to clear my thoughts.

He just looked at me for a while. "I will come back tomorrow to question you. I can tell when someone is lying so i dont suggest you do... and you address me as Lord next time you speak to me" he looked annoyed so i just stayed silent. After he left the room i was just left staring at the wall. _Bloody hell bloody hell bloody hell... what am i supposed to do now._ I was apprehensive and a lot shocked, i didn't know how i was going to get out of this one. Atleast i wasn't in the dungeons, _ooh that was a nasty thought_, i couldnt help but think of all the horror movies i've watched, me and my silly overactive imagination.

* * *

When i woke up the next morning i rummaged through my bag, luckily i had it on me when i arrived. I hadn't been brought any food so i was glad when i found a dairymilk bar(1) in my bag along with my ipod and phone wich i turned off, i didnt want to waste the batteries, it was not exactly like i could find a charger much less something to plug it into in middle-earth. I put them in my pocket, i didnt want the dark lord finding them then i would have to explain everything. _God im so bored. _i wasn't sure how long i was gonna be here so i started pacing, trying to remember everything i could from all the Lord of The Rings movies and books that i've read.

* * *

The door opened just as i was about to sit down, bored of pacing and Sauron strode in.

* * *

(1) dairymilk is a british chocolate owned by cadburys, if any of you didnt know. and its really rather nice :)

Please Review :)


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I dont own any of Tolkiens works, i only own my own character Kimberley.

Thank you to all those people who reviewed, your opinion was very welcome :)

this is gonna have abit of Saurons p.o.v aswell.

* * *

*kimberleys P.O.V*

I jumped off the bed as Sauron walked in, his eyes bored into mine as he walked closer to me. I swallowed nervously.

"Well, are you ready to answer some questions then?" He asked, i just nodded. " Where do you come from? Why are you here? and who else is with you?"

I'd decided last night when i was thinking that i couldn't let him know that i knew everything that was gonna happen, or that all of this was just a work of fiction in my world, albeit a good one.

" My country is far away its called England... and i didnt plan on coming here, i just sort of dropped in, unexpectedly. I'm on my own here, atleast dont think there is anyone else from my country here" I was trying to be as vague as possible without raising suspicion that i was from another world, or alternative universe, or whatever the hell earth was from here.

" Hmmph.... Why is a young girl like you wandering alone? Surely your husband or father wouldnt let you travel alone" I couldnt help the offended look that showed on my face.

"Hey, just because i'm a women dosn't mean i have to get permission for anything i do, i'm my own person, no-one tells me what to do" I snapped at him.

He smirked at me, " We'll see about that" I could've slapped him.

* * *

*Saurons P.O.V*

_She's a fiery one._ " You don't have a husband then? or was it no-one wanted to marry you" Ha she looks like she's ready to punch me in the face. I smiled at her.

"OI BUDDY, you dont know anything about me. so quit it with the snide remarks would ya" She snapped at me, i could tell she was having a hard time not slapping me. _Whats a Buddy? mmm i'm going to have a good time tormenting her_. I needed something to take my mind away from that stupid halfling who had my ring.

I grabbed her wrist " Hey get off me. That hurts" she yelped.

".." I feigned anger, she looked abit scared but not as much as everyone else. she must either be brave or really dim.

" I speak to **you** how ever i want"

"Really?"

"Yeah, what you gonna do about it?"

" How about torture? I know some orcs in my army who are really good at it" That should make her scared.

"Oh just like you, get someone else to do your dirtywork, like the lazy arsehole you are!" I frowned at the women, what was wrong with her, did she have a death wish.

* * *

*Kimberleys P.O.V*

Why did i say that! He's probably gonna have me executed! I didn't let him see how scared i was right now.

" I think you should stop now, or someone is going to get hurt" He threatened, he still had my wrist in a vice-like grip. I just glowered at him. _Ow!_ he's gonna break my wrist if he squeezes anymore.

"Let go!!"

" Only if you promise to behave in a lady-like fashion" _Jack-ass_

"Fine" i mumbled, I had pins and needles in my hand when he let go as the blood started to circulate again, i let out a low hiss at the pain. Suddenly he grabbed my face and pulled it close to his. _What the fuck!!!_ "HEY, what are you doing" He was hurting my cheek. He put his mouth on mine, trying to force my lips to open, bruising them. I couldnt think, my brain was going hay-wire and i stared to hyper-ventilate. Stumbling backward i tried to twist out of his grip, he was having none of it. Keeping hold of the back of my neck, he pushed me into the wall, which winded me abit. He was too strong, pushing was futile so i tried to knee him in the family jewels, i think i got them.

"Ow... Ow" He mumbled still keeping me against the wall. The term **if looks could kill** swam to the front of my mind when he glowered at me, so naturally, me being angry at him, smirked, not the smartest thing i could have done. SLAP!!! _aaah damn._ My face felt like it was on fire. Now it was my time to glare. Pushing me down on the bed, i cursed him as many times as i could. I was determined not to let him have the satisfaction of seeing how much he hurt me so i shut my eyes and tried to stop crying.

* * *

*Saurons P.O.V*

The little bitch!!! How dare she ever try to stop me. She was going to pay for it now, hmm and i know how...

"This'll teach you how to treat me properly" i hissed into her ear and felt her shudder beneath me as i undid the wierd trouser type things she was wearing. Kimberley was wriggling trying to make it harder for me to take them off. "stop it" and she did, even she isn't so stupid as not to hear the threat in my voice.

I looked over her bruised body when i was finished, she had slipped into unconsiousness a while back, lucky for her. Her body was nice, she was slim with wide hips and long legs, i really liked that about her. I pulled her up and put her under the covers, as i moved her blond curly hair off her face i noticed a tear slip out of the corner of her eyes, i dont know why but this made me feel... i dont know... i couldn't describe the feeling, i just know i havn't felt it before. Slipping out of the room where she was being kept i made sure that food was being brought to her and new clothes. For the next time...

* * *

How did you like that one? please review :)

the next one will be longer, promise!!


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of tolkiens works, i only own my own character Kimberley.

Please review :)

sorry it took so long, my GCSE's are coming up soon :(

* * *

* Kimberleys P.O.V*

I felt like shit. Unclean and dirty. I couldn't even begin to think about what happened yesterday. Mentally shuddering i looked out of the one small window in the room, i didn't want to call it mine. Calling the room mine would be an almost a sure sign i was never going to leave it. The only colour outside was brown, brown dirt, brown sky, brown rocks, it was like looking at a desert, a dirty desert, with ash clouds in the obsidian sky spewing from the volcano, blocking the sun, moon and stars. _I forgot what that volcano is called, im sure it begins with o. _

There was no-way to tell the time here, it all looked the same.

A while later there was a small knock on the door, "Come in" My voice sounded harsh. A little old lady with scraggly grey hair came in, a sympathetic look on her face as she gazed at me, acompanied by what i guessed were orcs, judgeing by the look of them. Peter Jackson got that right in the movies. They were carrying a large wooden tub, the water sloshing a bit, the lady had a tray of food and a pale blue dress on her orcs left after putting the tub in the middle of the room, the lady put the tray and dress on the bed and handed me a brush and some soap, then she herself left.

I stared at the food for a bit, i had no appetite at all. Dipping my finger into the bath, the water was fairly hot still, i stripped off and got a good look at my body for the first time since yesterday. I felt like throwing up, my legs especialy the inside of my thighs looked horrible. Purple bruises all over them, they were sore and stiff. Choking back sobs i looked at the rest of me, which wasn't as bad. There was an imprint of fingers on my right arm and the back of my head was throbbing. _I'm going to look worse when the bruises start to turn yellow, _i thought.

I stepped into the bath. The water felt great, soothing my aches and pains, My downstairs was extremely sore and it hurt to walk anymore than a few paces. I used the soap on my hair and brushed it through, hissing slightly when it snagged on the knots in my hair. The water was cold by the time i got out, i still felt unclean, but it was hot and acrid in my Mordor so i wasnt shivering.

looking round for a towel i nearly jumped out of my skin. Standing near the door was Sauron. He was looking me up and down with his x-ray like gaze, i quickly grabbed the dress off the bed and held it close to me. Trying to hold on to the little dignity i had left. I hadn't heard him come in. _Go away!_

"How long where you standing there?"i said, fierce as i could while trying to stop my voice from shaking. I didnt want to see him, hell i didnt want to be in the same universe as him never mind the same room. He didn't answer. I was going to ask him again when he started walking up to me, this time i held my ground. I didn't want to be trapped between the wall and Sauron again.

"You look terrible" He wispered into my ear, i shuddered. His hand came up and carressed my cheek. He was laughing as i yanked my face away from his hand. If there was a spoon in here i would have killed him with it, slowly.

"Anyway... ive come to inform you that you will be staying in here from now." He said smiling at me. I couldn't speak past the lump in my throat, i didn't trust myself to speak anyway, i was trying to keep the tears back. I think he noticed this. " you'd better put that dress on now, the orcs are coming back to take the bath" He left then. Was he just doing that to torment me?

I didn't want to put a dress that he owned on, no matter how lovely, so i put my own clothes back on. They were starting to smell but i didnt care, they were my little piece of home. _I miss my mum,_ i thought as i pulled my hair into a messy bun. After the orcs had gone i let the tears out. I'm sure i was heard at the other end of Barad-dur, i had no control over them after i let them out. I was assaulted by memories of home and yesterday. Curling up into a ball on the bed, shaking with sobs i'd suppressd since i came her.

I dont know how long i was crying for when the little old lady came back and held me in her arms, shaking and spluttering through the tears. She kept handing me loads of hankerchiefs, middle-earths equivelant of kleenex tissues.

* * *

*Saurons P.O.V*

_What was that noise?_ I was in the throne room, negotiating with the ambassadors from Harad and Rhun. Sending them away i followed the wailing sound back to kimberley's room. She was crying. Opening the door i slipped into her room, she was curled up in the fetal position on the bed, crying her heart out.

She hadn't noticed me so i just stood there listening to her. I was starting to feel quite bad when she started gasping for breath. Sick of listening to her crying i left.

I sent for Nardil. When she arrived i asked her to do something to stop Kimberley crying.

" s-sorry sir, but there aint nothin i can do about that. She needs to cry, she'll stop in her own time." She said, fear lacing her voice. Nardil was one of the oldest serving women here, and the only one i somewhat trusted. Staring at her, i could tell she was telling the truth, she was starting to sweat.

" Go in and do something to atleast make her quiet down abit, she is going to give me a headache"

"Yes s-sir" Bowing she opened the door and stepped into the room.

* * *

*Kimberleys P.O.V*

When i finaly calmed down, i sat up taking deep breaths. The old lady had stayed here for ages, comforting me. I smiled at her.

" Th-thank you... for everything" My voice slightly shaky. Nodding at me the old lady helped me stand up. I was really going to have to find out what her name was, i felt bad calling her the old lady even if she didn't hear me.

" if i may, whats your name?"

"Nardil, my lady" Nardil, that was a wierd name, but atleast it was pronouncable not like Celebrimbor. Out of all the fanfics i've read, that name, i just can't pronounce, no matter how hard i try. I shuddered as i remembered what happened to Celebrimbor, poor elf, that must have been horrible. He was pretty much shish-kabbabed.

" please dont start with all the my lady stuff, just call me Kimberley, kim if you want" Only my mum and nana call me kimberley. When i looked at Nardil she was examining my clothes, an odd frown on her face. I could tell she didn't approve of any of it.

" If i may be so bold,my Lady" biting my tongue at the 'lady' bit i nodded " You should be wearin a dress, not them breaches" I opened my mouth to snap at her but stopped myself, she wasn't used to women wearing pants in her world, it wasn't her fault.

"I dont want to" I said, knowing full well how childish i sounded. She gave me a stern glance, reminding me formidably of my nan. "What! I just dont."

Shaking her head at me she said "He will likely get angry if you donna wear the dress that he picked out." I was not going to wear that dress! Not for all the money in the world. I shook my head vehemently at her, earning me another glare. She just harrumphed at me.

" Eat ya food, need to keep your strength up" With that she went, leaving me alone. I didn't touch the food.

* * *

Two days past before i saw Sauron again. As Nardil predicted he was displeased that i wasn't wearing his dress.

" Put it on"

"No!" This had been going on for about five minutes now. His face was getting redder and i'm sure mine was aswell, always does when im angry. "I'm not wearing that dress"

"I shall not leave untill you do." His tone icily calm. _Fine if he wants to play that game. _He had a long wait.

"Fine, stay here then" Letting anger colour my voice. I walked to the window, not letting him know that it still hurt slightly to walk. I was trying to ignore him with little success, i was painfully aware he was standing in the room.

* * *

* * *

I was counting how many times he was tapping his finger on top of the fireplace. I was about to turn around to see why he'd stopped tapping when Sauron grabbed me from behind. "HEY!!!" My heart felt like it was going to come out of my chest. Twirling me around so i faced him, he pulled my jeans down to my ankles before i could even think. He was about to pull my top off so i folded my arms around my stomach.

" WOULD YOU JUST STOP BEING SO STUBBORN!" He shouted in my face. I flinched. Grumbling to himself he pulled my arms up and kept them above my head with one hand while pulling my top up with the other. My skin felt like it was burning where he touched it. "Stay still" He said when he went to get the dress. I didn't dare disobey him. Sauron pulled the dress over my head and straightened it.

He yanked me closer and looked me up and down. I felt like i couldn't breathe. " There you look like a woman, finally" he sounded half amused, half irritated. I couldnt do anything but glower at him. _Idiot!_

* * *

*Saurons P.O.V*

_For Eru's sake!_ I just could not believe this woman, all that just because she didn't want to wear a dress. Well, she was certainly keeping my mind off things, i'll giver her that. Smiling to myself, i looked at Kimberley. The dress brought out the blue in her eyes, she had lovely eyes, nothing compared to the elves, but still lovely. They seemed to change colour depending on the light and her mood. The first time i saw her, when she appeared in a flash of blinding light, in the middle of my throne room, her eyes were the colour of the sea on a sunny day.

When she had first landed here, she had appeared dazed when she looked around, her eyes resting on me, she had uttered my name then abruptly fallen to the floor unconscious. I was the only one in the room so i had picked her up and carried her to the room she was in now. She hadn't weighed much. I don't think she remembered this, she had been telling the truth when i questioned her about it three days ago. Kimberley had been in Mordor for four days now, most people would have been executed or sent to be tortured unless they worked for me. When she was angry her eyes looked grey, scared they looked greeny-blue.

Her eyes were now more blue than i had seen before, Making the ring of black that circled the coloured bit of her eyes stand out a lot more. My arm felt like it was shaking, interrupted from my thoughts, i looked down. Kimberley was shaking like a leaf, it was her that was making my arm shake. Her eyes were glittering with tears that she was rapidly trying to blink back without much success.

_dont cry again!! _I did not know what to do, when i was in Numenor i had seen other people hug each other when crying, that seemed to make them stop crying faster. _Ugh..._ I didn't much like sound of 'hugging' but nether the less i pulled Kimberley closer and bent down slightly so my head was resting on her shoulder, i put my arms around her and held her tightly.

* * *

*Kimberleys P.O.V*

_What the hell is he doing? _

When Sauron had been looking at me i couldn't help but remember when he forced himself on me. I could feel the tears building and tryed my best to stop them. I had started shaking not long after that and he seemed to notice. He didn't seem to know what to do.

_mmm, this feels quite nice._ Horrified i tried to banish the thought, it was hard though. Sauron was really warm. But i didn't like the closeness, bringing even more memories of when he raped me, i started crying in earnest.

I tried to push him away. It was like trying to push a concrete wall over. Giving up trying to get away, i buried my head in his chest and wept.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of Tolkien's characters. I only own my own character Kimberley.**

**Thanks for the reviews :) please review.**

**I got a bit confused on the timeline here so sorry if any of this doesn't make much sense according to the book or the movie!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

*Kimberley's P.O.V*

I'd finally learned the date, 20th of March, I knew that the battle of Pelennor Fields had happened and that Sauron knew of the host Aragorn was bringing to the Black Gate was coming. Bloody Hell did he throw a temper at the outcome on Pelennor Fields. I could hear him smashing random bits of what I assumed was furniture up. Once I had heard a scream, I flinched hoping nobody was hurt too badly.

Only five days left here. Keeping what I know secret for only five more days. I thought of Frodo and Sam. _Poor buggers_, _going through all that crap, and the worst is yet to come. _Stupid damn idiot! It's his fault entirely. I couldn't help but feel sorry for the Nardil and the other servants that I had seen, not the orcs though, here at Barad-Dur, they would die when the tower fell, if they didn't get out soon. Great, absolutely great, I'm not even twenty yet and I'm about to die in some weird fictional hell-hole! I sang nursery rhymes in an effort to calm myself down a bit, before I managed to get myself into a full-blown hissy fit.

"If you go down to the woods today,

You're in for a big surprise.

If you go down to the woods today you'd better go in disguise.

For every bear that ever there was,

Will gather there for certain, because

Today's the day the teddy bears have their picnic.*"

"That were lovely, milady. Is that from your homeland?" I hadn't noticed Nardil come in. She could move like an elf when she wanted to, or maybe I'm just really bad at paying attention.

"Yeah, it's a nursery rhyme- one of the only ones I can remember the words to" I smiled at her. "And how many times have I told you stop with the 'milady' shit?"

"I should wash ye mouth out with soap!" She snapped back. I liked Nardil, she reminded me of my nana. She one of the only people I had seen since arriving here that I liked and I considered her my friend.

"Nah you need it all for the orcs, I can smell them all the way up here, the sweaty bastards." She snorted at that, "Actually on second thoughts, you'd be better keeping it. Nothin in the whole world is gonna make orcs smell anywhere near nice!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

March 23rd was when I first slipped up.

I looked up as the door opened and Sauron walked in. "What do you want; I'm sure it's not to bask in my presence?" I bored holes into his head with my icy glare.

"No- although your presence is welcoming as always" he said sarcastically, "I've decided to let you go" _What!!!_

"What! You don't really expect me to believe that do you?" My eyebrows shot up into my hairline.

"Yes- unless you would rather stay" He purred, barely repressing a shudder, I shook my head. "I thought not. You won't be going out the normal way, I've got a reputation to uphold" I gave him a bemused look, "Can't let everyone know I let a little girl go with no torture wounds to speak of, you would be taking the pass at Cirith Ungol."

Cirith Ungol… I've heard that before. Holy shit, my face paled and I involuntary shivered! That's the way Frodo, Sam and Gollum went, the bastard; he wants me fed to bloody Shelob. Ugh… I hate spiders.

"I'm not going that way- not in a million years! I'm not being eaten by your bloody spider! No-way "I said in a rush. Too late I realized what I had said to him, I slapped my hand across my mouth as I glanced at him. He was staring at me in disbelief.

"How do you know about Shelob?" Shit.

"Err…" _Crapcrapcrapcrapcrap_. "Well…err… I read about it." Damn he's going to find out about everything!

"Really. May I ask where you found a book with that in it?"His eyes were flashed with fire.

"Library" I said after a small pause. I don't do well under pressure, and I couldn't think of anything better to say. I could tell he didn't believe a word that was coming out of my mouth. Gripping my arm he led me out of the room, I was too scared to ask where we were going. I could hardly see where I was putting my feet; it was so dark in the hallway. I could see one lonely torch at the end of the corridor and didn't see another one after that. At last, after what seemed like ages we arrived outside a massive, and I mean humongous, door, it looked like it was made of black marble. There were two guards outside, from Harad by the looks of them, they quailed at the sight of the Dark Lord and hurried to push the doors open.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Oof… _Sauron pushed me into a chair and I landed on my arse really hard. He gripped both arms on the chair and crouched in front of me, so that his face was about an inch from mine. He obviously didn't believe in personal space.

"Now tell me, where exactly did you learn about Shelob?" Hot breath fanned across my face when he spoke.

"I read about the spider in a book… at the library in my town," I wasn't lying, I really did learn about her in a book in a library. _Please don't ask me which book_, I prayed to whoever was listening. "Seriously, I did!"

"Hmm" I was tempted to shout, take a picture it lasts longer, at him, but I didn't think that would help at the moment. "And which book was this?" He asked.

Somebody upstairs really didn't like me! "Err…" _Lie Kim_, my subconscious shouted at me. _Yeah that would help if he wasn't a bloody human-Maia- whatever, lie detector_, I snapped back. I nearly jumped out of my skin at a sudden touch to the top of my thigh.

Aaaarrrrrrgh… I think I broke my toe! I'd kicked him when he touched me and he must have been wearing armor, seen as though my foot connected with his shin, and I was the one hurting. I looked up when I heard laughter, the dickhead was laughing at me. At the moment I wanted to punch every part of him I could reach.

"What was the name of the book?" he repeated, as he pinched my thigh. I could literally die of embarrassment right now!

"Spiders of the world." I said, trying not to blink when he looked at me. I felt his hand travelling up my thigh. My heartbeat started racing as I squirmed from his hand. "Okay. Okay- it wasn't that! It wasn't that!" His hand stopped a few inches away from my underwear, but he didn't move it away. My face was burning. I swallowed a few times then muttered, barely louder than a whisper, "Lord of the rings, It was called lord of the rings."

I glanced at him, when he failed to respond after a few minutes. I would have laughed at his expression, His eyes were big as saucers and his mouth had dropped open, if the situation had been any different. He blinked a few times, and then snapped his jaw shut, as if he'd only just realized it had been open.

"What is it about?" What do I say? I don't want what happened to change, if I can change anything here. Oh this is really confusing me.

"… It was about…err- well you really. I don't remember much of it, I read it ages ago." That was a bare-faced lie, but I hoped he was too shocked to notice.

"Me?!" I nodded at him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After that he had questioned me for about two hours, but it seemed much longer. My butt fell asleep about halfway through. Miraculously I'd managed not to blurt out everything that was going to happen in a few days. I'd just told him vaguely as humanly possible, the plot, which I'd iffed in places. There was no point lying about Frodo, but I didn't tell him where he was or what he was trying to do. Nor did I tell him Sam was with him.

He had asked what happened at the end, there wasn't any way to get out of that, but it was funny when I told him he lost the war. I'd had to battle to keep a straight face, when he pretty much screeched out a few curses; I thought he'd forgotten how to breathe. When he asked how I just shrugged at him, he seemed to pass that off as a women's inability for war, I was too glad to get mad at that. Then he told me I was staying in here, so he could keep a closer eye on me. Apparently the room was his.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

*Sauron's P.O.V*

How can I lose? I'm a thousand times stronger than them pathetic weaklings, who attempt to overthrow me. They do not have enough strength to defeat me!

Unless, one of them has my ring! Damn, stupid humans, stealing everything. I bet it's that heir of Isildur who has it! I'll make him wish he was never born when I get my hands on him!!! I could just squeeze the life out of someone right now. Deciding to torment Saruman a bit to blow off some steam, I made my way to the Palantir room. The servants seemed to realize I was in a foul mood and went out of their way to avoid me.

Placing my hands on either side of the ancient sphere, wrought by Feanor** I quieted my mind and let my conscious roam, seeking out Saruman's Palantir, when I found it, I nearly screamed out loud with rage. Instead of being in Orthanc, where it should be, it was in Rohan, of all places. That stupid excuse of a wizard, what was he thinking letting the enemy get their hands on that! I should kill him myself if he's not already dead.

Slamming the door shut, I stomped to the top of Barad-Dur to look through the great eye. The host was getting nearer; they would be here in two days! There were little more than two thousand in the host; I would crush them and their leaders as soon as I could, if they survived my orc army, which I doubted very much. Then I would tear through all the cities in Middle-earth, and weed the humans out first, then the elves and dwarfs, weeds of the world they were, and they needed pulling out. It was long overdue.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

*Kimberley's P.O.V*

I was getting jumpy. Sauron wouldn't let me out of his sight, so I was forced to follow him around and judging by everybody's gloating expressions, I guessed the host would be here soon, and then everyone here would die, including me. Frodo and Sam would be nearing the cracks of doom. And to top it off, Mother Nature decided to visit me today, which was the most embarrassing experience of my life.

I was forced to ask Sauron to bring Nardil here, and he wouldn't till I told him why. My face burned a bright red as I said, choking on my words, "'I need her because… I've had my… err, monthly Visitor'". It took awhile before he realized what I meant. He looked like every other male when talking about periods, who would've guessed. My face was still a bit flushed now, probably, from that latest embarrassing incident. I wished for normal pads like back home, what they used here for that particular problem was a lot more uncomfortable and messy, in my opinion and you had to wash it then re-use.

At the moment I was sat at a large table with, what must have been the Generals in Saurons army, boring to say the least. I could barely sit still in my seat. The Generals kept glancing at me in disbelief. One man stepped forward and whispered something in Saurons ear. He was Horrible looking, with gamy, yellow teeth and a deathly pale complexion. I think it might have been the 'Mouth of Sauron' but I wasn't sure, but I do know he smelled disgusting. About ten minutes after the man left, I could hear thousands of iron boots pounding the ground, the army was marching out. It was all going to end soon.

When Sauron stood up, all the other men stood up, bowed and left. Turning to me he put his arm round my waist, which I tried to pull out off. No success as usual. He lead me up loads of stairs, I guessed we were going to the top of the tower. What I wasn't expecting was a small room with no windows and what looked like a periscope from a submarine protruding from the ceiling, which was quite low. I think that was how he looked through the big red eye thing. I couldn't believe it.

I was nearly rolling round on the floor laughing, the Dark Lord, looking through a periscope. I was Gasping for breath before long.

"What! What's so funny?" He said sounding bemused, I was laughing too hard to say anything so I just pointed at the periscope. He frowned at me then. He raised his eyebrows shaking his head and stepped toward the periscope.

Twenty minutes later, after his expression started to steadily turn sourer, he swirled the periscope round and looked in the opposite direction. I knew what happened then. Frodo had put the ring on. I couldn't keep a smile from my face. He turned around slowly and glowered at me when he saw my smile.

"You knew this was going to happen" He said, incoherent with rage. I nodded my head. He lunged at me grabbing my waist. I screamed at the top of my lungs when the tower started shaking. Sauron started screaming as well, he was heating up. The heat was unbearable, Sauron still had hold of me, and the pain was intolerable. I thought my head was going to explode.

Then nothing. It still felt like Sauron had hold of me though. I tried to move, and I realized I had no body. _What the fuck!!!!_ I could see and hear but I had no eyes or ears, I couldn't explain it. I felt a presence in my mind. It was Sauron.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Cliffhanger! Please Review **

***Teddy bears picnic – nursery rhyme by I haven't got a clue**

**** I think Feanor made the Palantirs, I know there elfish. Sorry if that's wrong.**

.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any characters here, there all Tolkien's. Apart from Kimberley which is mine.**

**Thanks for the reviews. (: **

"_Speaking in thoughts" – _**no bodies, no mouth so can't speak normally, obviously (:**

** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

*Kimberley's P.O.V*

Whoa that feels weird. I didn't have a body! _But if I don't have a body, how am I able to move around, _I thought. I would've shaken my head if I had one.

"_Stop moaning"_ thought Sauron. "_And you don't have a body because you're dead!"_

"_I didn't say anything" _

_"No but you thought it- like how your thinking right now, 'how the hell does he know what I'm thinking'" _He replied.I really hate him at the moment and I'm not having him listening to my thoughts! So I tried to move away from him, how, I have no idea. I got about two feet before I hit an invisible barrier, I tried to go around it, and then push through it. Nothing worked. I heard Sauron, thinking, I guess, although it was the same as though he had spoken the words rather than thought them.

He thought and quote, "_She's not getting away from me that easily... it's her fault I'm stuck in this situation and she'll stay with me to reap the rewards of her decision"_ He thought it smugly as well. Shithead! If I got any angrier I think my head would explode, figuratively of course, because I don't have a head.

I spun around to face him; I noticed he didn't have a body either.

"_What do you mean-"She's not getting away from me that easily"! You can't keep me with here with you!" _I snapped at him. I got the impression of shrugging from him.

"_I can if I want."_ He said, in a sing-song voice, which irritated me to no end_, "I think you proved that before, when you tried to get away." _He drifted (for lack of a better word) over to me. What he did next was hard to explain.

Sauron embraced me, though it was more like he was trying to drown me with his presence, then the weirdest thing happened; it felt like our souls were being welded together.

I remember a bright light, not unlike the one that brought me here, and a rush of memories, some were mine some weren't, coursed through my mind. I think the ones that weren't mine were Sauron's. Think of it as a movie, were snatches of your life are being shown on the screen, we could both see them, here them and feel them. I smiled at a few of the memories, the day my sister was born, seeing her for the first time. There were a few I didn't want to remember, like when my parents split up. Sauron's were odd, there was one, I couldn't see anything but I could hear music, too beautiful to describe. I felt every time he died. I felt it when he was punished by his old master, Melkor.

When it was finally over, it wasn't like we were two people; it was more like we were one person in two bodies, if that makes sense. Or like twins who weren't related at all. I found that I couldn't leave, no matter how much I wanted to, I could barely even contemplate the thought. If we had bodies I wouldn't have been surprised if we were joined at the hip, literally.

"_What did you do?" _I asked.

"_I joined us together"_

"_Well never, but what exactly was that?" _I said, putting emphasis on the never.

He chuckled slightly, "_That was something only a Maia can do. We are now one and you cannot walk away from me ever" _

I gave up trying to get an answer out of him. He guarded his thoughts like a Doberman guards its junkyard. Looking around I noticed where we were for the first time, the ruins of Barad-Dur. It looked as though it had been lying here for a while undisturbed. The smell of rotting orcs was disgusting, it was like that month's out of date tub of coleslaw at the back of the fridge that everyone forgot about with added horse shit on the side. How long had it been since I died?

"_That I'm not sure about. Time is hard to gage when you do not have a body" _Sauron answered my unspoken thought.

"_Stay out of my mind!"_ He ignored me once again.

"_We are leaving, come on" _He told me. He didn't even have the decency to ask were I wanted to go. I didn't want to ask where we were going so I tried to look at his thoughts. It was harder than it seemed, there were a lot of thoughts to sift through. I saw an image of a large stone city. Minas Tirith?

He hadn't gone more than a foot when I felt a tug on my mind, the further away Sauron went the more powerful the tug became. It got to a point where the tug was painful before I decided it wasn't worth it and followed him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Awesome was an understatement as I looked at Minas Tirith. It looked a lot like it did in the movie only bigger and the Carvings in the stone were more intricate and noticeable. We were stood outside the gates to the city, which were in the process of being rebuilt by Dwarves. So that meant it wasn't that long after the war of the ring, probably a year at most.

"_Why did you want to come here again?"_ I asked.

"_Because"_

_"That isn't an answer!" _This was the thousandth time I had asked this question- yeah I was counting- still no answer.

Living things could not see us, but we couldn't walk through walls, which was a bummer. I thought ghosts were supposed to be able to do that. We didn't need food or drink, obviously as were dead, I missed it though. What I wouldn't give for a chocolate bar right now?

I was glad I wasn't alive at this moment in time, as the walk up to the top levels of Minas Tirith would have been hell, the streets sloped upwards and the further to the top you got the steeper they became. This would be a great place to go if you wanted to lose weight, just walking up and down here; you could lose a whole bloody stone. I got the impression of a funny look from Sauron, probably because of my train of thought.

The streets had been that busy that quite a few people had literally walked through me, which caused them to sneeze. I'd had to keep back snorts of laughter; Sauron didn't bother to keep the laughs back. I'd never heard him laugh before with no malicious intent. He sounded like a musical hyena. It was hilarious.

Entering the Courtyard of stone, I saw the white tree. It was a lot smaller than I'd imagined but the flowers that had bloomed on it were spectacular. Sauron wanted to go over and smash it to pieces. I looked around; sitting on a bench on one side of the courtyard was a beautiful woman, whom I guessed was Arwen.

Her raven hair was nearly at her waist and I could just see her pointy ears sticking up through her hair. This was the first time I had seen an Elf face to face, I'd seen a few in Sauron's memories but it wasn't the same as experiencing it yourself. Sauron had seen her as well; he went over to her, and stood right in front of her staring at her face. As I drifted over to him she stood up, she was a lot taller than me, at least 6 foot. Arwen was also Pregnant, I hadn't noticed before as she was sitting down. It was only just showing, I don't know how elvish pregnancy works, so I wasn't sure how far along she was.

Her stormy-grey eyes were darting everywhere, like she sensed somebody was near. I looked around; there was nobody here except us. After a few minutes she left.

"_Do you know her?" _I asked Sauron.

"_No, she just looks like someone I used to know"_ He sighed. "_Do you know who she is?" _

_"Yep. Arwen Undomiel, Queen of Gondor. She is Aragorn's wife"_ I said. "_She is supposed to look like Luthien- I think that was her name right?" _He didn't answer because at that moment there was a sharp pull on both of our minds, it hurt like hell.

"_Ouch!"_ We both exclaimed. Sauron seemed to have an idea what caused it- but he wasn't telling me. I couldn't get anything from his thoughts either.

Arwen was coming back with a man and an elf, I'm guessing they were Aragorn and Legolas, Legolas was a lot better looking than the actor who played him in the movies, and he was taller as well. Aragorn looked about the same only with a full beard rather than a five o'clock shadow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I felt like I was yanked out of thin air. There was nothing but darkness. Sauron was still with me I could feel his presence. I don't know what happened.


	6. Authors note

**Authors Note:**

**Due to the unfortunate event of my final GCSE's ): the next time I will be updating will be past June 15th which is my last exam **

**Please note I WILL be updating again after June 15****th**** so please bear with me for the moment!**


End file.
